


kwami busted

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, a lil bit of angst, canon complaint, our superheroes have more than one brain cell, post kwami buster, through kwami buster that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: chat noir is weirdly upset that marinette is not ladybug. well, that is, until he catches ladybug talking with all of the kwamis and reveals her secret identity without knowing that he's there.





	kwami busted

**Author's Note:**

> i just watched kwami buster and!! i loved it!!!!! but i wish this had happened right after the rest of the episode.

“Thank you, Chat Noir,” Ms. Mendeleiv said, almost warmly, as Chat set her down next to her front door. “I appreciate your help.”

Chat stopped, almost surprised at the genuine tone in her voice, before giving a small salute and a wave. “Of course,” he said before extending his baton and jumping away. 

Landing on a roof, Chat began to run, faster than he ever let himself run before, just wanting to get away, feeling the space under his skin crawl. He ran to escape the feeling. He felt the wind in his face, his hair whipping every which way, his muscles straining as he jumped across a large gap, landing on the next roof over. His breath started to get heavier as he ran, faster and farther, faster and farther, faster and farther… 

With a sigh, he skidded to a stop and took a deep breath. Flopping onto his back, he let his lungs fill and empty over and over, just feeling as his heart rate slowly went back to normal. 

“Marinette isn’t Ladybug,” he whispered, breaking the strange silence that was surrounding him. Chat was surprised to feel a tear streak down his face as he stared up at the sky. “I was wrong.”

A cacophony of voices suddenly reached his ears and Chat flipped over onto his stomach, squinting into the sun as he searched for the close crowd. 

And he gasped. 

Several kwamis were all flying by, following Ladybug as she swung around and laughed with them. 

“It feels so good to be out and playing!” the tiger-themed kwami exclaimed, a wide grin splitting her face, showcasing her fangs. 

“We never get to do this!” the rooster kwami added. 

“I’m enjoying it, too, guys,” Ladybug said, coming to a landing on the same roof that Chat Noir was currently lying on, her back to him as she addressed the kwamis. “This was fun!” 

Chat watched, his eyes wide, as he stared, riveted, at the scene unfolding before him. 

He jumped as a shadow crossed over his face. Sass—the snake kwami—floated in front of him, a sly grin on his face. 

Chat Noir felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. 

Sass winked before flying back over to the other kwamis, circling Ladybug enthusiastically. 

“Can we stay out for a while longer?” Trixx asked wistfully. 

Ladybug’s shoulders went up just slightly. 

“I miss Alya,” Trixx added. 

Chat gasped for the second time in two minutes as he superimposed Alya’s face over Rena Rouge’s body. 

Gotcha.

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug said, her voice clearly sad. 

Chat wished he could see her face. 

“I know you miss your users,” she said, her head turning as she talked to several kwamis in particular. “But I have to put you back in the miracle box. Hawk Moth is still out there.”

“Marinette,” Sass said, grinning broadly as he briefly made eye contact with Adrien, “you are our leader. We will always follow you.”

“Thank you, Sass,” Ladybug said, reaching over and patting him briefly on the head. “I appreciate it.”

Chat frowned. 

And his brain stopped working. 

“That was very clever how to created the Ladybug and Marinette mirage,” Sass added. He spun upside down briefly. “You would have been a good snake.” His eyes snapped to Chat Noir’s. “Wouldn’t she?” 

Chat scrambled to his feet, his mouth hanging open. “Uh…uh…”

Ladybug was turning around. 

Ladybug was looking at him. 

“Uh…” Chat glanced around wildly before giving a two-finger salute. “Sorry, I have to leave immediately for… unrelated reasons.” Cursing like a sailor inwardly, he extended his baton and took off, not bothering to look behind him as he jumped towards the nearest roof. 

And for the second time that afternoon, he ran like his life depended on it. 

Which, he supposed as he ran, it might have depended on it. He may not have looked behind him, but he could still hear the voices of the kwamis, which meant that Ladybug was probably chasing him. 

Maybe to threaten him. That seemed like something she might do. After all, he had seen Marinette threaten people before, and apparently, he was right after all, and Marinette was Ladybug. 

Oh, god, and he was in love with both of them. 

With a sigh, Chat Noir stopped, ducking and rolling as his legs seemingly gave up under him. Sliding to a halt, he plopped into a seated position and waited. 

Ladybug landed on the roof a moment later, all the kwamis surrounding her. “Chat?” she asked, breathing heavily as she put her yoyo away. 

“Hey,” he said mournfully. “Marinette, right?” 

She swallowed, hard. “Yeah.”

“Hmm.” Chat nodded slowly, not looking at her as he caught his breath. 

He jumped as Ladybug—Marinette—whatever, sat beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Ladybug,” he started to say. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, crying. 

“Why?” he asked, surprised. 

“You never should have found out,” she said. “I worked so hard to make sure you didn’t find out.” 

“Mm,” he said, fully aware that didn’t make things better.

“God, Tikki is going to kill me,” she laughed as she sniffed. 

Chat felt her wipe her face before she fully leaned on him again. 

“Say something,” she said after a moment’s silence. 

“You’re Marinette,” he said. 

“Yeah,” she said. Her voice was muffled. 

He glanced at her. She was pressing her face into his shoulder. Oh, she was cute. 

Ladybug raised her head and frowned. “What?” 

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “Did I say that out loud?” 

She nodded. 

He was frozen for a moment before sighing. “Whatever, it’s true. You’re super cute.” 

“Chat.” She was blushing now. “What’s wrong?” 

“I just…” Chat shook his head. “Marinette, I…”

And suddenly, she was detransforming, a flash of pink leaving behind Marinette Dupain-Cheng with a worried look on her face. “Am I… not enough for you?” 

A laugh burst out of Chat’s mouth, surprising them both. “What? Marinette… no, you’re perfect.”

“No, I’m not,” she said. 

“Marinette…” Chat leaned forward, taking Marinette’s hand on his. “You’re perfect. Like, I already thought of you as though you were Ladybug, but without the magic powers. Which, by the way, makes you stronger than Ladybug. And yet… you are Ladybug. With and without the mask.” He paused. “No, I guess that would make Ladybug Marinette. Like…” He shook his head. “Sorry, I’m not explaining this very well. I guess what I’m saying that instead of you being the Everyday Ladybug, Ladybug is the… the Superpowered Marinette.” 

Marinette was frowning at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. 

Chat felt nervous all of a sudden and jumped to his feet. “Sorry!” he said with a laugh. “Anyway, I left a super cool new disguise on that rooftop—you know, the banana costume—and you have a lot of kwamis to take back, so we should go our separate ways now.” 

She just stared at him, still sitting on the ground. 

“Marinette?” 

She glanced up and down his body before narrowing her eyes. 

Chat swallowed nervously, glancing at Tikki, who was quietly watching. “Uh, Marinette? You okay?” 

“Francois Dupont School is a high school,” Marinette said, startling him. “But then, you knew that. Because you go there.” 

“What?” Chat asked. He took a step back from her. 

Marinette stood up, walking towards him, suddenly looking extremely confident. “You go to my school. Don’t you?”

He shook his head, backing up slowly. 

She just smiled. “In fact, I think we have most of our classes together.” 

“No, I don’t—that’s an elementary school—”

Marinette grinned, reaching out suddenly, taking hold of his bell. “Adrien.”

“Wh-what… I don’t know why you’re saying some random guy’s name right now…” Chat said, trying not to stammer as he felt his face heat up. 

“Calm down,” Marinette said. “It’s just me.”

“Just you?” he said. “Yeah, okay, just the coolest person I’ve ever met merged with the girl who I thought was the love of my life. Just you.”

He was surprised when Marinette’s face fell slightly and she let go of his bell, taking a step back. “Oh.”

Chat Noir waited for a moment. “Wait, what’s wrong?” 

She looked down at the ground. “I see. Okay. So you… yeah, that makes sense.”

“Marinette,” Chat said, darting forward to grab her arm before she could turn away from him. “Hey. What’s wrong?” He thought back to what he had said, frowning. “I don’t…”

“I’m sorry I’m not who you wanted Ladybug to be,” Marinette said. “And, honestly, this has been kind of a crazy day for me, and we’re not even supposed to know each other’s identities, so… we should forget any of this ever happened.” 

Chat still gripped her arm, frantically going through his last words. “Uh…”

With a flash, Chat’s costume fell away, leaving a very uncomfortable Adrien in his place. 

Marinette, obviously, didn’t look surprised. 

“You idiot,” Plagg’s voice came from behind him. 

Letting go of Marinette, Adrien turned and looked at Plagg. “What?” he hissed. 

“You just said that you thought she was the love of your life,” Plagg said. “Hey, Pigtails.”

“Hi, Plagg,” Marinette said. “Anyway, I should go.”

“Oh!” Adrien shook his head frantically. “Oh, oh, no, Marinette, I didn’t mean that!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Marinette said. “Tikki?” 

“You can’t transform right now,” Tikki said. “Sorry. I need cookies first.”

Marinette sighed. “Any other kwamis want to give me a lift?” 

Suddenly, all of the kwamis were clamoring over each other, each determined to transform Marinette and help her get home.

“Marinette!” Adrien yelled over the top of the kwamis. “Hey!”

She turned, surprised. “What?” 

“I said that I thought Ladybug was the love of my life,” Adrien said quickly. “But she isn’t.”

“Got it, loud and clear,” Marinette said. She turned back to the kwamis. 

“Because Marinette is!” 

Marinette froze before slowly turning. 

Adrien smiled sheepishly at her. “Sorry, my brain can only work on one thing at a time, so I didn’t realize what I had said to you. But… I mean… I do love you.” 

“You do?” Her eyes were shining. 

“Yeah.” Adrien flushed. “I mean, I wanted to tell you in a way more romantic way, not on a rooftop surrounded by tiny gods, particularly one who will mock me for the rest of time about this…”

Plagg snickered. 

“But I do love you. All of you. And I’m so glad you’re Ladybug. When I thought I had figured you out, you know, earlier today, at school, I was so excited. And when I saw Marinette and Ladybug at the same time, I was… oh, devastated.” Adrien smiled slightly. “But here you are. Marinette. Ladybug. Buginette. Oh!” His eyes lit up. “I’ve been calling you Buginette for a while now! It’s like I knew!”

Marinette rolled her eyes but it didn’t distract Adrien from the huge smile on her face. “You love me?” 

“Yeah.” Adrien stepped closer to her, taking her hand. “I do.”

“I do, too,” she whispered. 

“All of me?” 

She rolled her eyes again. “As much as I can’t believe it… yes. All of you.”

Adrien pumped his fist in the air, making Marinette giggle, before turning to Plagg. “I told you it was Marinette!”

“Yes, yes, you’re very smart,” Plagg said, rolling his eyes at Tikki. 

Marinette squeezed his hand. 

Adrien turned to gaze at her, but Marinette was distracted, looking at all the other kwamis. 

“Um… so, we still need to get back.” Marinette glanced at Adrien before flushing and turning back. “Anyone particularly good at flying once they transform someone?” 

“I’m the best,” Pollen said immediately. 

“Hmm, okay.” Marinette glanced back at Adrien. “Okay with being carried?” 

“By you? Anywhere,” he said. 

She stared at him for a moment before yelling, “Pollen, buzz on!” 

And when Marinette was transformed, she scooped Adrien up, bridal style, and carried him away. 

As they flew, Adrien stared dreamily up into her face. Maybe the knowledge that Marinette was Ladybug would hurt them and they would be forced to give up their miraculous, or Hawk Moth would find out, or something would happen to make them forget, or something else that was dumb would happen and everything would go back to normal. 

But for now, everything was…

Miraculous.

**Author's Note:**

> bananoir lore confirmed
> 
> also, as always, i wrote this and posted it without checking for typos or grammatical errors so... thanks for pushing through that, as always <3


End file.
